When I Was Your Man
by ainagihara
Summary: "Walaupun ini sakit, aku mengakui. Aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tau ini terlambat. Ya pada akhirnya, yang lalu biarlah berlalu." (Two-shoot! Chapter 1 Gray's POV, Chapter 2 Mary's POV) Mind to RnR? :) (Note : Story Cover is not mine, i found it in Tumblr)
1. When I Was Your Man

**When I Was Your Man**

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan, ada flashback, all Gray POV dan lain-lain.**

**Inspired by song: Bruno Mars-When I Was Your Man**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Aku menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye keemasan sambil berbaring di padang rumput yang luas, tepat di kaki gunung _Mother's Hill_. Aku suka disini, tempat ini tenang dan jauh dari rumah-rumah penduduk.

Angin hangat berhembus pelan yang menandakan musim panas telah datang. Dan, malam ini akan diadakan pesta kecil di _inn _sebagai acara pembuka musim panas yang berbahagia bagi penduduk Mineral Town. Bagi mereka, tetapi tidak untukku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan setiap angin yang berhembus. Perlahan, tangan kiriku bergerak meraba rerumputan yang ada di sisi kiriku. Di sana kosong. Dia tidak ada di sana.

_"Lihat Gray! Awan itu bentuknya seperti kucing!" seru Claire antusias sambil menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh awan._

_"Yang mana?" jawabku, tetapi mataku terpejam sambil berbaring di sampingnya._

_"Yang itu!" seru Claire lagi yang berusaha menunjuk awan yang ia maksud dan belum menyadari bahwa mataku terpejam._

_"Oh.. Yang itu," jawabku asal._

_Claire langsung menoleh ke wajahku yang tepat di sebelahnya dan tertawa kecil. "Gray bodoh!" bisiknya kemudian memelukku._

Aku membuka mataku dan kembali memandangi langit sore yang mulai menjadi gelap. Aku segera bangkit dan duduk sebentar memandangi sekitar.

Tepat di hadapanku, aku melihat bunga _Pink Cat Flower _yang bermekaran sangat cantik di padang rumput kaki gunung _Mother's Hill _ini. Bunga yang tumbuh hanya pada musim panas.

_"Menurutmu, bunga apa yang paling cantik?" tanya Claire sambil menyeruput jus anggurnya._

_"Hmm.. Semua bunga menurutku terlihat sama," jawabku, kemudian menggit jagung bakarku._

_"Ah, Gray! Kamu cowok sih! hehe," ucap Claire sambil nyengir._

_Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya._

_"Aku suka Pink Cat Flower!" seru Claire sambil tersenyum lebar._

_"Pink Cat Flower? Yang mana itu?" tanyaku bingung._

_"Kau tidak tau?! Itu loh, yang warna pink kayak tulip bentuknya. Terus, tumbuhnya pas summer," jelas Claire dengan antusias._

_"Ohh.. Yang itu," jawabku singkat._

_Mendengar jawabanku, Claire langsung menghela nafas._

_"Kenapa?" tanyaku menatapnya._

_Ia menatapku balik, sekilas terlihat raut wajah kecewa. Tapi, setelah itu ia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa! hehe."_

"Seharusnya waktu itu, aku memberikannya bunga.." pikirku menyesal.

Setelah itu, aku berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan padang rumput.

Aku terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar aku melalui perternakan Claire. Kulihat, lampu rumah gadis itu menyala. Aku langsung menelan ludahku. Perlahan, aku berjalan keluar peternakannya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah itu terbuka, kukira akan muncul seseorang yang berada dipikiranku.

"Eh? Gray? Sedang apa?" ucap Karen sambil menatapku curiga.

"Barusan dari _Mother's Hill_. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kukira pencuri," ucapku mencoba tetap tenang.

"Enak saja! Aku disuruh Claire mengambil beberapa gelas miliknya untuk pesta nanti karena di _Inn _kekurangan!" seru Karen sambil menunjukkan gelas di tas yang ia bawa.

"Oh.."

"Wek! Dasar! Aku duluan! Jangan lupa nanti datang!" seru Karen kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan keluar peternakan Claire.

Di persimpangan jalan, aku melihat tempat kerjaku, _Blacksmith_. Aku memandangi tempat yang menurutku seperti neraka itu.

_"Gray!" seru Claire tiba-tiba memasuki tempat kerjaku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya._

_"Ah, maaf Saibara menganggu. Selamat siang!" ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk sebagai permintaan maafnya._

_Kakek itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, Claire menghampiriku._

_"Gray," panggilnya sambil tersenyum melihatku._

_"Hm?" jawabku menatapnya._

_"Kau ingat sekarang hari apa?" ucap Claire sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Aku berpikir sebentar. 'Tanggal sekarang saja, aku lupa.'_

_Aku menyerah, dan akhirnya menggeleng._

_Senyum manisnya langsung hilang seketika, "Hari ini, hari ulang tahunku.." bisik Claire, tapi terdengar jelas._

"_Ah! Iya! Bodoh!" umpatku sambil menepuk jidatku._

_"Ah, maafkan aku Claire.." ucapku merasa bersalah kemudian membelai rambutnya._

_Ia tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa. Temani aku hari ini. Seharian. Bisa?" tanyanya menatapku dengan penuh harap._

_Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatapnya, "Hari ini banyak pesanan peralatan yang harus diperbaiki. Maafkan aku. Besok saja, gimana?" tanyaku menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah._

_Claire kembali terdiam, kemudian menggeleng tanpa berkata lagi dan berjalan keluar dari Blacksmith._

Seharusnya aku minta cuti sehari pada kakek. Seharusnya..

Langit semakin gelap. Aku melanjutkan langkahku lagi, berjalan menuju _inn._

_._

_._

Setelah beberapa menit, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu _inn_. Aku menarik nafas dan membuka pintu itu perlahan tapi pasti.

Ketika aku masuk, _inn _sudah ditata rapih menjadi ruang dansa. Semua meja digeser ke pojokan, membuat tengah ruangan menjadi kosong untuk digunakan berdansa. Sama seperti tahun lalu.

Disalah satu meja aku melihat Cliff, Dokter, Rick, dan Kai sudah berkumpul.

"Hei, Gray! Kemari!" seru Kai kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum kecut dan menghampiri mereka.

"Malam Gray, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Cliff ketika aku sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Baik," jawabku.

"Aku hari ini membuat obat baru, kalian ingin coba? Kujamin enak," ucap Trent tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Jangan lagi!" keluh Rick, dan disambut oleh tawa yang lain.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa mampir ke Kai Shack ya! Lagi kuberi diskon nih!" ucap Kai sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Wah, wah ada apa ini tiba-tiba memberikan diskon?" Tanya Rick.

Kai hanya tersenyum lebar. Melihat itu, aku mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya, sedang ada yang sedang jatuh cinta," ucap Cliff menggoda Kai.

Ketika Kai akan menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan Popuri.

"Kyaaa! Claire! Kamu manis banget!"

Kai langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara, diikuti oleh Trent, Rick, dan Cliff. Aku mencoba menahan untuk tidak menoleh. Tapi, aku kalah oleh rasa penasaranku.

Di sana, aku melihat Claire berdiri bersama Karen, Popuri, Elli, dan Mary. Claire mengenakan dress selutut dan menggunakan bando di rambut pirangnya yang ia biarkan terurai. Ia terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Sedangkan Kai, langsung menghampiri Claire. Bersamaan dengan itu, para gadis yang berdiri bersama Claire tadi langsung menghampiri meja kami.

"Hai, kalian!" seru Karen menyapa kami kemudian mengambil kursi dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Hei, Karen," sapa kami bersamaan.

"Popuri, mana Jack?" tanya Elli ketika mereka sudah duduk.

"Dia telat.." ucap Popuri sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Setelah itu aku tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lagi. Tatapanku terpaku pada Claire dan Kai yang sedang mengobrol di meja lain. Aku tersenyum kecut. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan lagu klasik yang sangat tidak asing bagiku. Lagu favorit Claire saat berdansa. Claire sangat menyukai berdansa. Dan ini adalah lagu yang paling ia sukai ketika berdansa. Mendengar alunan musik ini, Claire langsung mengajak Kai berdansa.

Terlihat sekali ekspresi bahagia yang terukir di wajahnya sekarang. Tapi, bukan bersamaku. Bersama orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Yang lebih pantas untuknya.

"Gray, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap seseorang yang duduk di sampingku.

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku, dan menoleh ke asal suara, "Iya, terimakasih Mary."

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum, "Kau pasti kuat Gray.." ucap Mary lagi.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama," jawabnya yang masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menoleh ke arah Mary, "Sepertinya aku harus istirahat, tolong sampaikan ke yang lain, aku ada di kamarku."

Ia menatapku sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "Selamat beristirahat Gray."

Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke tangga. Sebelum aku menaiki tangga, aku menoleh ke arah Kai dan Claire yang sedang berdansa di tengah ruangan.

_Walaupun ini sakit, aku mengakui. Aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tau ini terlambat. Ya pada akhirnya, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. _

_Aku harap dia selalu meluangkan waktunya untukmu. Aku harap dia memberikan bunga kesukaanmu. Aku harap dia juga membawamu ke setiap pesta, karena betapa sukanya kau dengan berdansa. Dan, kuharap ia melakukan semua yang tidak bisa kulakukan untukmu.._

_Maafkan aku Claire.._

_._

_._

* * *

**Thank you for reading~**

**Mind to review? :)**


	2. Move on?

**Harvest Moon by Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur berantakan, ada flashback, all Mary POV dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Brak!**

"Ah! Selamat da-"

"Mary!" seru Claire ketika aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku.

Sudah menjadi kesehariannya, Claire datang ke Perpustakaan setelah ia bekerja. Tentu saja menemuiku dan pasti ingin _curhat _tentang kekasihnya. Gray. Aku sudah menjadi pendengar yang setia, mendengar semua keluhan Claire tentang Gray. Mulai dari Gray yang sangat tidak peka, Gray yang tidak peduli, dan lain-lain. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit arahan, ya aku memang tidak pernah pacaran tapi aku mendapatkan sedikit ilmu tentang berpacaran dari buku yang pernah kubaca. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan semua laki-laki yang ada di kotaku. Mereka semua terlihat sama. Kenapa harus punya kekasih, sedangkan kau punya banyak buku yang akan menemani hari-harimu?

"Mary! Kau mendengarku tidak?" seru Claire lagi yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Bisa kau cerita lagi? hehe," ucapku sambil nyengir bersalah. Biasanya Claire tertawa kecil ketika aku memberikan cengiran itu, tetapi sekarang berbeda. Mata _sapphire-_nya berkaca-kaca dan ia langsung memelukku.

"Huaaa huaaa," tangisnya tersedu-sedu. Aku terkejut bukan main, segera aku memeluknya balik dan mengelus lembut punggungnya dengan maksud menenangkannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya Claire berhenti dari tangisnya dan melepas pelukannya. Ia hanya terdiam menunduk. Aku menatapnya dengan iba.

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranku kue kismis yang kubuat tadi pagi. Segera aku mengeluarkan dari lemari di sebelah tempatku dudukku.

"Claire! Selamat ulang tahun! Aku membuat ini sendiri, loh!" ucapku sambil menyodorkan kue kismis buatanku dan tersenyum lebar.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih banyak, Mary."

Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Gray tidak ingat ulang tahunku.." Claire akhirnya angkat bicara. Aku diam menatapnya serius.

Ia melanjutkan, "Tadi awalnya bukan masalah untukku, setiap orang pasti lupa kan? Setelah itu, aku meminta padanya menemaniku hari ini seharian, tapi dia menolak karena banyak yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini. Dan, dia meminta besok sebagai gantinya, besok sudah bukan ulang tahunku!"

"Claire.. Mungkin dia memang sibuk, tapi aku tau dia pasti merasa bersalah. Bisa saja dia bekerja untuk masa depan agar dia bisa menikahimu," ucapku selembut mungkin dan tersenyum.

Claire menatapku dan tertawa kecil, "Kau selalu punya kata-kata untuk membangkitkan semangatku." Aku menatapnya balik dan tertawa juga.

"Tapi, rasanya kepercayaanku dan rasa sayangku kepada Gray makin lama makin berkurang," ucapnya lagi sambil menunduk.

Aku menatapnya terkejut, "Oh ayolah Claire, aku tau suatu saat Gray akan mengaku merasa bersalah dan menyesal."

Sebelum Claire menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka. "Selamat datang!" seruku reflek dan berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Ah, halo Mary! Oh, ada Claire juga," ucap Kai menyapa kami berdua.

"Halo Kai," balas Claire sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kai?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin pinjam buku resep yang pernah di tulis Gourment dulu, Mayor memberitahuku kalo buku itu ada di perpustakaan," jelas Kai sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan buku yang dimaksud Kai, "Ah, iya! Ada di lantai atas. Kau tunggu di sini ya, aku segera kembali," ucapku kemudian melangkah menuju tangga.

"Tidak usah buru-buru, setidaknya ada yang menemaniku disini," ucap Kai sambil melirik ke arah Claire. Claire mendengarnya langsung memutar bola matanya.

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit atau lima belas menit ya, sepertinya cukup lama aku mencari buku yang dimaksud Kai. Cukup sulit mencari buku itu, karena sudah sangat lama tidak ada yang meminjam. Ketika aku turun dari lantai atas, aku melihat Kai dan Claire sedang bersenda gurau, mereka saling bertukar lelucon. Aku melihatnya tersenyum kecil, setidaknya Claire akhirnya tertawa di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ini Kai, cukup sulit untuk mencarinya," ucapku berjalan mendekati Kai dan Claire kemudian menyerahkan buku itu kepada Kai.

"Wah, Mary! _Thank's a bunch_!" serunya senang kemudian menerima buku itu.

"_Your welcome,_" jawabku kemudian duduk di sebelah Claire.

"Aku bakalan coba ngikutin resep ini, gimana kalau kalian yang nyobain? Kalian cukup ngasih kritik dan saran," ujar Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk buku yang ia pegang dan menunjuk kami berdua.

Aku dan Claire memasang wajah terkejut, "Hah? Tidak mungkin, aku ga jago jago banget dalam hal memasak," bantah Claire. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Claire.

"Oh ayolah, setidaknya kau bisa membedakan keasinan dan kemanisan kan?" ujar Kai, "Kau juga bagus dalam memasak Mary, aku udah nyoba kue kismis yang kau berikan kepada Claire sebagai hadiah ulang tahun," ujar Kai lagi agar kami dapat membantunya.

Aku melirik piring yang berisi kue kismis yang kuberikan kepada Claire tadi, piring itu sudah kosong. Dasar Kai.

"Oh oh, bagaimana kalau sebagai hadiah ulang tahun juga untukmu, Claire? Bagaimana?" ucap Kai lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana Mary?" tanya Claire sambil menatapku.

"Kalau kau ikut, aku juga ikut," balasku.

"Baiklah, _deal_!" seru Claire sambil menoleh ke arah Kai dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus! Kutunggu kalian besok, pukul satu siang di _Kai Shack_! Oke?" serunya kemudian berdiri. Kami berdua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!" seru Kai berlari keluar dan menutup pintu. Melihat itu, Claire tertawa kecil, "Kai itu bersemangat ya!"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan tertawa sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

**Klining!**

"Selamat da- Ah, kalian! Terima kasih sudah mau datang!" seru Kai sambil tersenyum lebar ketika melihat aku dan Claire melangkah masuk restoran kecilnya.

"Ah tidak ada yang berubah Kai dengan restoranmu!" ucap Claire sambil tersenyum yang melihat-lihat sekeliling restoran Kai.

"Begitulah, aku malas menambahkan macam-macam di restoranku," ujar Kai sambil membereskan salah satu meja yang sehabis dipakai pelanggan. "Silahkan duduk!" ucap Kai lagi mempersilahkan kami duduk.

Claire langsung melangkah ke salah satu meja dan aku segera mengikutinya. Setelah Kai selesai membersihkan meja tadi, ia langsung mengambil salah satu kursi dari meja lain dan bergabung dengan kami.

"Menurut kalian, aku memasak yang mana dulu buat jadi _tester?_" ujarnya sambil membolak-balik lembar buku yang kemarin dia pinjam dari Perpustakaanku.

"Ah! Itu! Aku mau coba _Rainbow Curry Rice_!" seru Claire ketika melihat Kai berhenti di salah satu halaman. Kai langsung mangut-mangut melihat bahan-bahan yang tertulis pada resep yang dimaksud Claire. "Baiklah! Akan kucoba! Kalau kau Mary?" tanyanya menoleh ke arahku.

"Tidak usah, samakan saja aku dengan Claire," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Jangan, kau juga harus memilih biar aku bisa banyak buat resepnya hehe," ucapnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil buku resep itu dan membolak-balikkan setiap lembar sampai akhirnya aku terhenti pada satu resep, disitu tertulis _Baked Corn Pedas Manis._

"Pedas manis? Seperti apa itu Kai? Sepertinya kelihatan beda dengan yang ada di _Inn _dan yang kau jual?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk resep yang kumaksud. Claire dan Kai langsung menoleh ke arah resepnya.

"Hm? Biasanya _baked corn_ yang dibuat olehku atau Doug hanya diolesi mentega dan air garam, kalo yang ini sepertinya ada tambahan dengan bumbu pedas manis," jelas Kai sambil membaca setiap bumbu yang tertulis disitu.

"Ah, _baked corn_!" seru Claire tiba-tiba. Aku dan Kai menoleh ke arah Claire. "Makanan kesukaan Gray.." ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan memperkecil suaranya.

Melihat tingkah Claire, Kai menoleh ke arahku, "Sedang ada masalah percintaan ya?" tanyanya.

"Yah begitulah," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahuku kemudian menoleh ke arah Claire, "Masih masalah kemarin Claire?"

Ia mengangguk, "Aku belum menemuinya lagi."

"Ah! Hari ini kita bersenang-senang saja! Biar tambah seru, kalian ikut memasak, bagaimana?" seru Kai tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, aku tidak jago dalam memasak," balas Claire diikuti dengan anggukanku.

"Aku akan mengajari kalian! Tenang saja," ujar Kai lagi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku dan Claire saling bertatapan, dan akhirnya, "Baiklah, kuharap kau sabar mengajari kami berdua," ujar Claire kemudian disambut dengan tawa kami.

.

.

_Empat jam kemudian.._

"Astaga! Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa memasak makanan seperti ini!" ucapku bangga sambil memandang _Baked Corn Pedas Manis_ yang kubuat dengan keringatku sendiri dan beberapa bantuan dari Kai.

"Aku juga! Kau bercanda? _Rainbow Curry Rice_! Astaga! Aku dari dulu penasaran banget sama makanan ini!" seru Claire senang. Melihat tingkah kami, Kai tesenyum lebar, "_Your welcome, ladies._"

Kami tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai. Setelah itu, kami membawa makanan kami keluar dari dapur dan duduk di salah satu bangku dan segera melahap makanan kami.

Setelah makananku habis, aku menoleh ke jendela kecil yang ada di restoran Kai, langit sudah berwarna oranye keemasan. Setelah itu, aku menoleh ke jam kecil yang ada di dinding. Pukul lima sore. Astaga! Ibuku bisa marah!

"Engg.. Claire, udah jam segini, pulang yuk. Ibuku bisa marah, kalo aku pulang lebih dari jam lima," ujarku menatap Claire.

"Ah, iya Mary! Aku sampai lupa," seru Claire ketika melihat jam dinding.

"Baiklah, tidak bagus juga wanita pulang malam," ujar Kai.

Aku mengangguk setuju dan segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku untuk beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "Ah, Kai! Banyak cucian piring! Aku harus membantumu beres-beres!" seruku menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Ah, bukan masalah besar. Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri," ujar Kai dengan santai.

"Tapi, itu banyak sekali.." ucapku sambil melirik dapur.

"Ah, begini saja deh. Aku bantu-bantu Kai sampai beres, kau boleh pulang duluan Mary. Tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?" ucap Claire sambil menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, belum begitu malam kan sekarang. Sebelumnya, terima kasih Claire!" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Claire membalas senyumku, "Bukan apa-apa kok! Hati-hati ya Mary!" ujarnya.

"Iya, terima kasih juga Kai!" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Ia mengangguk, "_You're welcome _Mary!" Aku melambaikan tanganku dan melangkah keluar restoran.

Aku berlari kecil keluar dari pantai dan menuju Rose Square, mungkin karena terburu-buru aku tidak menyadari ada pria yang berlawanan arah denganku dan menabraknya.

**BRUK!**

"Aw.." rintihku kesakitan, sebenernya tidak begitu keras tapi sepertinya tubuh pria ini berotot dan membuatku sakit yang menabraknya.

"Maaf.." ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menatap pria itu, dan sedikit terkejut. "Iya, terima kasih Gray," ucapku menyambut tangannya dan segera berdiri. Aku menatapnya yang berdiri cukup dekat denganku. Tubuhnya tegap dan ia juga mempunyai mata biru yang indah. Yah, maklumlah aku jarang melihatnya, ia jarang sekali mampir ke Perpustakaan sedangkan aku jarang sekali keluar. Tapi, ia mempunyai wajah yang lumayan.. Astaga! Kau terlau banyak membaca novel tentang orang tampan Mary!

"Mary? Apa kau mendengarku?" panggilya sambil menatapku bingung.

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku, "Ah, maaf. Bisa kau ulangi?" tanyaku tersenyum malu karena ternyata ia berbicara denganku dari tadi.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam kakekku beberapa hari yang lalu. Tadi aku sudah ke Perpustakaan ternyata tutup," jelasnya lagi sambil memberikan buku yang ia bawa dari tadi.

"Tadi aku ada urusan, maaf ya," ujarku sambil menerima buku itu. Ia mengangguk, "Aku juga ingin meminjam buku, kakek menyuruhku untuk membaca," ucapnya lagi.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau bisa ikut bersamaku kembali ke Perpustakaan," ucapku yang mulai melangkah. Ia mengangguk lagi dan mengikutiku. "Oh ya Mary, apa kau melihat Claire hari ini?"

Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku jujur Claire sedang bersama Kai sekarang akan menambah masalah mereka. Tapi, masa aku harus berbohong..

Aku terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Tidak.. Aku juga belom bertemu dengannya hari ini."

Mendengar jawabanku Gray mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

"Menurutmu buku apa yang bagus?" ucap Gray sambil menatap rak-rak buku ketika kami sudah sampai di Perpustakaan.

"Kau suka cerita?" tanyaku. "Sedikit," jawabnya singkat.

Aku melangkah ke salah satu rak di pojokan, dan mengambil salah satu buku yang pernah kubaca.

"Ini, cobalah. Kisah tentang seseorang yang menambang sampai sukses," ujarku kemudian menyerahkan buku yang kumaksud.

Ia menatap cover buku yang kupegang dan menerimanya, "Baiklah, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya singkat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, aku segera menegurnya, "Gray!"

Ia segera berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku, "Apa kau mencintai Claire?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan karena agak ragu. Aku hanya ingin tau jawaban Gray, agar Claire dan Gray bisa baikan lagi.

Kulihat ia tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya. Senyum yang sangat tulus. Aku merasakan mukaku memanas ketika melihat itu, segera aku menunduk agar tidak terlihat mukaku yang memerah ini.

A-Apa ini?!

"Aku sangat mencintainya," jawabnya akhirnya.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya kemudian mengangguk. Setelah melihatku mengangguk, Gray membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Setelah ia menutup pintu, pikiranku menerawang.

Kenapa mukaku memanas, aku harusnya tau senyuman itu untuk Claire bukan _untukku_. Tidak mungkin.. Gray itu milik Claire. Jangan ngaco, Mary.

Tiba-tiba pintu Perpustakaan terbuka, "Mary! Kau sudah kembali? Ayo bantu ibu di dapur," ucap ibuku yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku langsung mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, aku menjadi lebih sering mendengar cerita Claire tentang Kai daripada Gray. Claire selalu memuji Kai padahal menurutku itu adalah hal yang biasa. Apa mereka sudah putus?

"Kai itu—"

"Claire, bagaimana dengan Gray? Kau sudah putus dengannya?" tanyaku memotong pembicaraannya tentang Kai.

Ia mentapku cukup lama kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "Entahlah, Mary.."

"Dia mencintaimu Claire, dia sangat mencintaimu.." ucapku sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Jika dia mencintaiku kenapa dia begitu cuek? Kenapa dia tidak peka terhadap perasaanku? Kenapa?" ucap Claire dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi sambil menatapku balik.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Karena dia tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan dalam hati terdalamnya Claire.." ucapku. Oke sekarang aku sudah menjadi orang yang sok tahu.

Claire terdiam mendengar ucapanku kemudian menunduk, "Aku rasa.. Rasaku pada Gray telah hilang."

Mataku membulat saking kagetnya, ketika mulutku akan membalas ucapannya tiba-tiba pintu Perpustakan terbuka, aku dan Claire menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan dan sesosok laki-laki yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku merasakan suasana Perpustakaan sangat mencekam.

"Claire, aku ingin bicara.." ucap Gray sambil melangkah masuk Perpustakaan. Claire hanya menunduk.

"Engg, mungkin aku akan ke lantai atas dulu. Permisi," ucapku melangkah menuju tangga. Aku menunggu di lantai atas mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit, atau lebih. Entahlah. Sampai akhirnya, aku mendengar pintu perpustakaan terbuka kemudian tertutup. Segera aku melangkah turun menyusuri tangga, sampai di bawah aku menemukan Claire sedang duduk di bangku yang sama saat aku meninggalkannya sambil menunduk.

"Claire.." ucapku sambil melangkah mendekatinya dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik Mary," ucap Claire yang hampir mirip dengan bisikan. Mendengar itu, aku langsung memeluknya.

Claire membalas pelukanku, "Tidak mungkin juga, jika aku menyukai Kai tetapi masih berpacaran dengan Gray.."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari liburku, hari Senin. Hari dimana Perpustakaan libur dan aku dan keluargaku pergi ke kaki gunung _Mother's Hill_ untuk membantu ayahku mencari rumput herbal yang akan digunakan untuk penelitian.

Matahari mulai semakin tinggi, akhirnya kami pun berjalan kembali menuju kota. Di persimpangan jalan di dekat rumah Gotz aku melihat Gray sedang berjalan kemudian berbelok ke arah _Mother's Hill_. Karena penasaran, aku meminta izin ayah dan ibu pergi ke _Mother's Hill _karena ada yang ketinggalan. Untung mereka mengizinkanku.

"Gray!" panggilku sambil mengejarnya.

Ia berhenti kemudian menoleh ke belakang, "Ada apa?"

"Engg tidak, aku juga ingin ke _Mother's Hill_," jawabku mencari alasan ketika sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Ia mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju kaki gunung _Mother's Hill, _selama perjalanan Gray hanya diam.

Sampai akhirnya kami sampai di danau yang konon ada penunggu yang bernama Kappa itu. Aku melihat Gray langsung duduk di tepi danau dan menatap danau itu menerawang. Melihat itu, aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau suka kesini?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Tapi, Gray hanya diam tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Oke, ini _awkward_.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan diam juga dan menatap danau yang jernih itu.

"Menurutmu, aku ini jahat?" tanya Gray yang akhirnya angkat bicara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Aku menatapnya bingung, "Tidak.."

"Menurutku kau hanya sedikit cuek.." ucapku lagi. Oke aku sudah menjadi orang yang sangat sok tahu.

Mendengar ucapanku Gray menatapku dan tersenyum, "Terima Kasih."

Mataku membulat melihat senyumnya dan langsung membuang mukaku karena aku mulai merasakan mukaku memanas, "K-Kenapa harus berterima kasih?" tanyaku agak canggung.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

.

.

Aku suka ketika Gray tersenyum..

.

.

Satu tahun telah berlalu, semua sudah berubah. Kai berpacaran dengan Claire, yah akhirnya mereka berpacaran jarak jauh selama Kai pergi. Dan sekarang musim panas sudah kembali, yang berarti akan ada pesta. Ya, sebagai acara pembuka musim panas yang berbahagia bagi penduduk. Bagi mereka, tidak untukku.

Yah, aku kurang suka keramaian. Tapi, Claire memaksaku datang dan akhirnya aku di sini, di _inn_ bersama Claire dan Ann yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku hanya mengenakan _dress _sederhanaku dan sedikit polesan wajah yang ditambahkan oleh Claire dan tetap menggunakan kacamataku.

Setelah selesai, aku, Claire, dan Ann keluar dari kamar Ann yang berada di dapur _inn_ dan bertemu dengan Popuri, Karen, dan Elli yang sepertinya baru datang dan langsung menyambut kami.

"Kyaa! Claire! Kamu manis banget!" seru Popuri ketika melihat Claire. Disudut mataku, aku melihat Kai langsung menoleh dan di sana ada Gray juga.

O'oh timing yang kurang tepat Popuri..

"Terima Kasih, Popuri!" balas Claire sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ehem, sepertinya ada yang menuju kesini," ucap Elli yang agak berbisik ambil melirik ke arah seseorang yang ia maksud.

Kami menoleh bersamaan ke arah yang dimaksud Elli, dan melihat Kai yang menghampiri Claire.

"Ayo _Girls_, kita gabung sama yang lain," ucap Karen kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Claire, melihat itu Claire hanya tersenyum malu.

Kemudian kami melangkah menuju meja yang sudah di penuhi oleh Gray dan yang lain.

"Hai, kalian!" seru Karen menyapa mereka kemudian mengambil kursi dan diikuti oleh yang lain. Aku memtusukan duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Kai yang berada tepat di samping Gray.

"Hei, Karen," sapa mereka bersamaan.

Sepertinya Gray tidak menyadari aku duduk di sampingnya, karena matanya tertuju pada Claire dan Kai yang sedang mengobrol. Aku hanya mengehla nafas pelan.

Masih belum bisa _move on_, eh?

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar alunan lagu klasik yang memenuhi _inn_, aku langsung menoleh ke arah tengah ruangan terlihat Kai dan Claire mulai berdansa di sana. Setelah itu, aku menoleh ke arah Gray yang sedang menatap Kai dan Claire dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Aku tidak suka melihat wajah Gray yang seperti itu, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"Gray, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia langsung tersadar dari lamunananya, dan menoleh ke arahku, "Iya, terimakasih Mary."

Mendengar itu, aku tersenyum simpul, "Kau pasti kuat Gray.."

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama," jawabku yang masih dengan senyuman.

Setelah itu, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menoleh ke arahku, "Sepertinya aku harus istirahat, tolong sampaikan ke yang lain, aku ada di kamarku."

Aku menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "Selamat beristirahat Gray."

Ia mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke tangga. Sebelum ia menaiki tangga, aku melihat ia menoleh lagi ke arah Kai dan Claire yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

_Walaupun itu sakit, kau pasti kuat Gray.. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Menurutku, kau adalah lelaki yang berbeda, kau hanya tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu._

_Gray, aku menyukaimu.._

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**a/n:**

**Based on request from Sae Kiyomi!**

**akhirnya! Selesai juga! ini fict terpanjang yang pernah kubuat, maaf banget kalo banyak kesalahan. Karena aku buatnya bener-bener di waktu sempit :')**

**aku minta maaf sama sae-chan, kalo aku lama banget update request dari kamu :') semoga kamu suka ya!**

**Thank you for reading! Mind to review? :)**


End file.
